Undertale:Modern AU
by Razaraga
Summary: This is my modern AU, which will, as per usual, have a self insert in it. This will basically be the main undertale cast as humans and no powers, so come on in if you want to read something of mine without the character way too overpowered.
1. Chapter 1

The world comes into view to see a kid who appears to be thirteen looking up at a tall building. This kid had black turtleneck on, with a gray shirt underneath, and black cargo-pants. This child was also wearing black sneakers and socks, had black hair and a hazel brown eye visible, though their left was covered by their hair.

The kid sighed sadly, jostling the black schoolbag on their bag and trudging forwards towards the building. As they moved, bandages could be seen littering their form, as if they got hurt a lot. As they walked towards the school, they were suddenly pushed, landing on the ground, their face getting cut somehow, the cut bleeding some.

The kid instinctively curled up, as if they were used to this kind of thing happening, waiting for the rest of the beating that they were sure they would get.

However, the next thing he felt was arms around him, carrying him. He visibly tensed at this, shaking a little bit, him inwardly cursing how light he was.

He was carried to a bed and placed down in it. Opening his eyes hesitantly, he looked around, confused as to where he was.

There was a girl in a blue and pink tank top standing over him, checking over him. He felt the blood on his face, moving to wipe it off, looking at her, incredibly wary.

She looked at him, wiping it off with a cold cloth. He looked incredibly confused, as if this was the first act of kindness he'd seen in a long time.

She looked back, confused as well. He looked _very_ confused, clutching his head and groaning in pain as he tried to comprehend the kindness she showed, but was unable to.

She looked concerned, placing the cloth on his head. This only seemed to make it worse, him lashing out in confusion and fear.

She put a hand on his chest, silently shaking her head. Seeing that he wouldn't be winning this fight anytime soon, he just lay back, slumping defeatedly.

She put the cloth back, patting his head. He blushed a little at the action, shifting and turning his head away.

There was another girl standing in the door, watching with an amused expression. He jumped a little in surprise at the second girl being there, banging his head on the headboard and wincing in pain.

The second girl laughed at this, the boy slumping sadly when she did, as if he was expecting it, the first girl elbowing the second and gesturing to the now depressed looking form of the boy.

The second girl grinned and held out her hand. The boy didn't seem to notice, looking lost in thought as he stared at his lap.

She tapped him, standing there. He didn't seem to notice, continuing to stare blankly.

The first girl moved her head under his, upside down, staring up at him. His gaze seemed almost lifeless, except for the tears that were starting to forn in his eyes but seemed to refuse to fall.

"You okay?" The second asked. "I'm real sorry if I hurt your feelings. I laughed cuz she does that all the time." He seemed to be coming out of whatever trance he was in, tilting his head and looking at her confused for a couple seconds, before realising how close she was and silently yelping, jerking back.

"I'm not that scary.' She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

The boy seemed to panic a little, making hand gestures that the two didn't understand, and if they _did_ too quickly for them to see.

"Slow down." The first girl said. "We can't read 'em that fast."

The boy seemed to blush a little in embarrassment, before signing again, slower, what he hoped would defuse the situation.

"I am not a klutz!" The first girl said, pouting, sticking her tongue out more.

The boy seemed to panic a little more, telling them they might of misunderstood it just a _little_. They had a couple more misunderstandings, before the second seemed to snap.

"Just tell us." She said, irritated, but not yelling. The boy seemed to deflate a little, tapping their throat with two fingers.

"Oh." She said. "My bad. Sorry." He shrugged half heartedly, as if this happened a lot and he just kinda grew numb to it.

" _It's fine._ " He signed slowly enough for them to understand. " _I'm used to this stuff by now_." He added, slumping a little and looking down and off to the side.

"So" the first said. "Got a name?"

" _Ez_." He signed. " _You?_ " He asked, tilting his head, looking wary still but more relaxed.

"Chara." The second girl said, holding up two fingers.

"Frisk." The first said. Ez seemed slightly amused by what Chara did, a small smile tugging at their lips.

"What?" Chara asked.

" _Nothing_." Ez signed, going back to their neutral expression.

"So" Frisk asked. "Any reason why you didn't fight back earlier?"

Ez slumped more, looking down and to the side again. " _I'm not a good fighter… and it never helped me anyway._ " They signed sadly, sniffling a tiny bit.

"Those guys are douches." Chara said, shrugging. "I've beaten their asses god knows how many times and they come back for more."

" _I wish I could've done that._ " Ez signed absent mindedly, as if they didn't mean to, them looking at their arm as if remembering something.

"Nah." Chara sai. "I'm half tempted to break a few bones next time, just to keep them out of school." Ez continued staring at their arm, making Chara and Frisk wonder what he was staring at.

"You okay there?" Frisk asked. Ez was startled, blinking and looking at her and nodding, hiding his arms behind his back subconsciously.

"Problem with your arms?" Chara asked.

Ez hesitated, shuffling before reaching and rolling up their sleeves, revealing a bunch of bandages and band aids littering his arms, him staying 'silent'.

"Eh, I got more." Charas aid. "Just not recently."

" _They are worse than they look… one's to the bone_." Ez signed, putting their sleeve back. " _The bullies brought a knife that day…_ "

"Yep." Chara said. "Leg's are gonna be broken." Ez seemed hesitant for a couple seconds again, before signing nervously.

" _Do… you think one of you could teach me to fight?_ " Ez signed.

"Sure." Chara said. "We'll have ya kickin ass before ya know it.

Ez seemed excited, slipping their shoes off and standing up. " _Can we start now? I want to learn to defend myself as soon as possible_." Ez asked, their eyes having a little more life in them than before.

"Sure." Chara said.

" _So is there a place we're going to or what?_ " Ez asked, following Chara, Frisk walking next to her. She lead Ez to a training room, Ez looking around.

"Here." Chara said.

" _So, what first?_ " Ez signed eagerly.

"Fists." Chara said.

" _What do I do?_ " Ez signed, hopping in place eagerly, wanting to finally be able to defend themself.

"Punch.' Chara said. Ez punched the air, Chara actually _cringing_ at how bad his… everything was.

"Like this." Chara said, showing him how. Ez tried to copy her, it being a tiny bit better.

"Let me show you." Frisk said, guiding his hands. Ez blushed some, blinking in surprise at the sudden contact, but letting her lead him anyway.

"Like that." She said.

Ez blushed, shyly doing what she showed, doing it perfectly. She nodded, approving.

" _Now what?_ " Ez signed to both of them.

"Kicks." Chara said. Ez nodded, gesturing for her to show him how, since he knew he'd do bad anyway.

She did, gesturing for him to do so. He tried, and while it was better than his attempts at punching, the first couple anyway, it was still bad and he even started to fall, losing his balance.

Frisk grabbed him, holding him in place and guiding him again. Ez blushed again, Chara noticing, but she didn't get a chance to say anything before he did a much better kick.

"Good." Frisk said, nodding. Ez seemed to blush a little more, and was confused at the praise, the concept… unfamiliar to him.

"You blush any more." Chara said. "You'll loose it out your nose."

" _What do you mean?_ " Ez asked, their head tilting a little in their confusion, blushing dieing down some.

"Well" Chara said. "When you blush, if you blush hard enough, it may come out your nose."

"Oh" Frisk said. "Like when you stared at that one girl."

"Uuuhh."Chara said, turning a little red.

Ez just looked even _more_ confused at this, making the two of them realize something.

"You ever had a crush?" Chara asked.

" _What's a crush?_ " Ez asked.

"It's when you like a guy or girl.' Frisk said. "A whole lot."

" _Besides you two everyone else I have ever met has either beat me up or ignored me completely_." Ez signed, slumping a little.

"Eh, you'll find someone." Chara said. "You should hope it's not-"

"You two're skipping aren't you?" a voice came from the door.

Ez, curious, turned to look at the new arrival, tilting their head a little bit more.

The voice belonged to a girl about Chara's age and height. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a green and yellow striped tank top, just like Chara. She had a big… personality. She had flower earrings in her ears, a cute face drawn on one of them. She had a white mop of hair and red eyes, her skin pale. On top of her head was a floppy hat.

Ez instinctively took a couple steps back, not liking to meet new people all that much.

"Who's the new kid?" She asked, pointing at me.

"She's harmless." Frisk said. "Just introduce yourself."

" _I'm Ez._ " Ez signed shyly.

"Name's Asriel." She said, grinning and holding out a hand. "You can call me Az or Azzy or whatever."

" _Okay, hi whatever_." He signed with one hand as he shook hers.

She grinned, Chara chuckling at the joke. " _I am never gonna call you anything else from now on._ " Ez signed.

"Works for me." She said, shrugging.

" _I can punch and kick now… now all I need to learn is to actually use it in a fight_." I signed, thinking 'out loud' as I turned to the two that were teaching me.

"Well" As suggested. "Use it on Chara."

" _Okay_." Ez signed, turning to Chara and punching at her.

She blocked, but didn't counter. He sent a punch and a kick rapidly, not discouraged.

She kept blocking, amused by his attempts. He kept it up, before feigning punching one way to try and hit her the opposite, suddenly punching twice as fast as before.

She blocked.

"Your'e definitely improving." She said. "I think you're good for now."

Ez seemed a little disappointed that they didn't land that, but nodded, relaxing.

"Trust me, kid." Chara said. "I've been in tougher fights than you. Way tougher… for keeps. But, you're good for a beginner."

Ez smiled a tiny bit, though he didn't seem to notice that he did. " _So… now what? We kinda skipped school_." Ez signed.

"Meh." Charas aid. "Not like we haven't before."

" _I haven't_." Ez signed, before they seemed to realize something and looked a little worried.

"You okay?" Chara asked. Ez nodded, putting up a fake smile that was semi-convincing.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked, not buying it for a second.

" _Nothing_." He signed hastily, looking away.

"Doesn't sound like it." Chara said. He remained silent, not looking at any of them.

"So" Frisk said." You wanna grab a bite?" He nodded, looking thankful for the change of topic, them all leaving to get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple hours later, and school was just letting out as Ez noticed the time, turning to the three companions that had helped him. " _Hey, I gotta get going_." He signed.

"Already?" As asked.

" _Parents_." Ez signed simply.

"Alright." As said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe now."

He blushed, looking incredibly confused at the action, it hard to tell if he was more embarrassed or confused.

Frisk and Chara were snickering.

"Kid doesn't even talk that much and he's already got himself a girl." Chara said.

Ez didn't hear much of this walking away, his expression going from embarrassed/confused and back to the worry he had earlier as he got further away.

As waved, Chara still snickering. Ez turned back, waving as he left, still looking worried and walking nervously away.

"We should follow him." Chara said as he walked away.

"Yeah." The others agreed. They began to follow him. He was followed until they arrived at a slightly beat looking house, him nervously going inside.

Chara motioned for them to stay quiet as they peeked in the window. Ez seemed to be standing in front of two figures, presumably his parents, them seeming much better off than their house and the state Ez was in would imply.

While no words could be heard through the window and walls, they seemed to be berting Ez, his father raising his hand and _slapping_ Ez, the child falling onto the floor, trembling.

Before the three could do anything, Ez's father seemed to be about to continue his assault, but Ez ran up the steps, presumably to his room.

Frisk had pulled out her phone, calling the police. Chara ushered the three of the quickly back to their place so as to avoid being seen.

* * *

The next day, as Ez was walking to school, he had new bandages and band-aids, them being on his face, bandages around his forehead and various band-aids on his face.

Ez seemed to look down, trudging along as he walked to the school.

"You okay?" Chara asked, leaning on the front of the school, a cigarette in her hand. Ez, almost mechanically, nodded yes, his overall look tell her that was the worst lie told in the history of anything.

"Uh huh." She said, puffing out a little smoke. "Kid, I've been places and I can tell when someone's lying. What happened?"

Ez put his hands in his pockets, signalling that he wasn't going to tell her anything, him looking down so she couldn't see his face.

"Alright." Chara said, pulling out a chocolate bar and biting it before puffing on her cigarette again. "I'm not gonna pry. Well, so long as you don't tell Frisk you saw me out here."

Ez nodded, but pointed behind her, telling her to turn around.

"Shit." Charas said, figuring out what he was pointing at. "Look, if you're gonna bitch at me, save it for your gir-"

When Chara turned around, there was noone there, confusing her for a second before she realised what happened. When Chara turned back to where Ez was, he was gone, having left while her back was turned.

"You cheeky little bastard." She said, chuckling, taking another inhale.

Ez was walking into the school, thankfully not getting in trouble since it turned out the first day was optional anyway, going to their locker and fiddling with the lock as they tried to open it, still looking down, the prank he pulled on Chara having done nothing to lift his spirits.

"Hey, cutie." Az said, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him. Ez seemed startled, turning to look at Az and waving slightly sadly, too down to be embarrassed right now.

" _Hello_." He signed.

"What's got ya down?" She asked. "Need a kiss to make it better?"

" _I don't think a kiss would help_." He signed, sniffling a tiny bit.

"I dunno.' She said, shrugging as she kissed his cheek. He was unaffected, still looking down.

"Ah, cheer up." She said. "I know what'll do that."

He looked at her curiously, wondering what she could possibly do to cheer him up.

"We could grab some food." She suggested. "Or mess with Chara."

" _I already did the second, so let's do the first, I assume we're skipping to do so?_ " Ez signed, looking at Asriel with the same look they had all day.

"Well" Az said. "Do you want to?"

Ez nodded, not really feeling up to staying at school at all, the only reason he was doing so being something that had happened earlier.

"Alright." Az said. "Let's go get us some food."

"Someone say food?" Frisk asked, coming out, leaning on the locker. "On an unrelated note, you seen Chara?"

"I'll bet she's outside with a cig." Az said, shrugging.

"I thought I told her…" Frisk said under her breath. Ez shrugged, the same look still on his face as he half heartedly did so, gesturing for them all to go eat already.

"Hold on.' Frisk said, walking outside. "I gotta go get me a certain girl."

She left to return, dragging Chara by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chara said. "Dammit, Frisk quit it!"

Normally, this would of amused Ez if only a little, but he somehow seemed more down at this.

"You're one to talk." Chara said. "You're the one I find downing a cold one during lunch." Ez seemed to not like the reference to alcohol, shifting a little as they all started heading out.

"You did too." Frisk said.

"Yeah, but I can't smoke and drink at the same time." Chara said.

"I can.' Az said, grinning as she picked Ez up, carrying him over her shoulder. Ez seemed unfazed, him appearing to have started zoning the conversation out.

"You okay?" As asked. She held him in front of her to ask this, his expression telling her that he was anything _but_ okay.

"You wanna talk?" She said, knowing, but figuring asking would help. He shook his head rapidly, seeming _terrified_ to share what was ailing him.

"Alright." She said. "If ya do… well, I'm always around."

Ez seemed to detect that she knew more than she was letting on… but was too down to really bring it up, so he nodded instead, letting her continue to carry him.

"So" Chara asked, a cig in her mouth and an arm around Frisk. "What sounds good?"

" _I didn't have breakfast yet_." Ez signed, seeming to not notice he did so.

"Well" Chara asked. "Want some?" Ez blinked, realizing he had signed that, nodding.

" _I have some money to pay for us to go somewhere._ " He signed.

"Alright." Chara said. "Got any places in mind?"

" _IHOP?_ " Ez suggested.

"Sounds good." Chara said. "I'll have you know though, I'm a big eater."

"Yeah." Az said, grinning. "That's why they call it the 'munchies', Chara."

The joke seemed to go right over Ez's head, As putting him back onto his feet and they went in, ordering their food and drinks after they got a table.

Ez sipped from his chocolate milk a few minutes later, them all waiting for their food to arrive. Ez allowed his eyes to wander out of the IHOP and saw something that made him freeze for a second, before looking depressed as he continued to longingly look outside.

"You okay?" Chara asked, her mouth full of her tenth pancake. He didn't seem to hear her, just continuing to stare.

"Hey." Az said, waving a hand in front of his face. "You awake there?" He blinked, snapping out of it, looking at her and nodding before he went back to his chocolate milk.

"What did you see?" Frisk asked him.

" _Something I wish I had._ " He signed, not looking at any of them.

"Cryptic.' Chara said, chowing down more, Frisk asking her something about the contents of her cigarette.

Ez remained silent, seeming to go deep in thought, eating his food.

"You still conscious?" Chara asked, lighting up a cigarette, immediately getting a slap across the face from Frisk.

Ez nodded distractedly.

"Okay." Frisk said. Az, who was sitting next to him, put an arm around him and pulled him into her side.

"Feel better now?" She asked. He didn't answer, but leaned into the affectionate gesture as if he was starved for things like it, sniffling pitifully,

She just held him, grinning slightly as she held part of her pancake out to him. He got what she was doing and opened his mouth, letting her feed him.

"Jealous?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at the two of them.

"If I'm jealous" Chara said sarcastically. "It's that I don't have to get drunk to last more than five minutes."

Frisk elbowed Chara in the ribs, shocked by the statement.

"That's not a talk for present company." She said, referring to Ez. Ez didn't seem to have heard, and if he did, it seemed to have gone right over his head again.

"Kid?" Chara asked, thinking. "You high?" He shook his head rapidly, not liking the mention of things like that too much.

"Alright.' Charas aid. "Then, why you zoning out?"

" _Thinking_." He signed, continuing to eat.

* * *

It was a week later, and the three of them hadn't seen Ez since he took them all out for breakfast, which they just realised was kind of like a date.

"Huh." Az said. "I guess it was. Awesome!"

"If I wasn't going with someone else" Chara said. "I'd give him another shot."

"Same here.' Frisk said. "Though, maybe not since neither of us is into men."

"I gotta say." Az said, grinning. "If you weren't taken, I'd love to have a nice long look at you.'

There was a sudden very weak knock at the door, as if it took an extreme effort for whoever was knocking to perform the action.

Chara got up and opened the door. She actually _gasped_ at the state that Ez was in on the other side, looking like he was using all his strength just to _stand_ , his clothes in bloody tatters and his bandages gone, revealing numerous scars and wounds, some… _fresher_ than others.

He smiled a tiny bit when he saw who answered, as if relieved he remembered where they left as he passed out, falling forward.

* * *

He woke up bandaged and dressed in some other clothes. The clothes were a black loose sweat-shirt and some loose pants. He groaned as he sat up, alerting the three people in the room that he was awake.

"Oh, good." Az said, picking him up immediately. "You're awake. Good."

He winced in pain, still sore all over. "H-h-h-hu-u-urts." He whispered, struggling to get the word out, it sounding like he almost never used his voice, so it was hoarse and scratchy.

"Sorry." She said, setting him down.

"Holy shit." Chara said. "Did you talk?

He simply rose his bandaged hands as a reply, them not exactly in the condition to allow him to use sign language right now. "D-d-don-n-nt m-m-muc-ch, o-o-on-nly w-w-when n-need." He told her, grimacing in pain from using his voice so much.

"Need some ice?" Chara asked. He nodded, a pleading look on his face.

Frisk was surprised, though, she didn't say anything. He took the ice Chara got, immediately putting it against his throat, sighing and relaxing as the chill soothed him.

"Good?" She asked. He nodded, sending her a thankful look.

"Good." Charas aid. "Now, I'm busy with… some stuff. See you later."

He looked incredibly curious, shooting Frisk and Asriel a questioning look as Chara left.

But, Frisk was gone as well, leaving me and AZ alone. This seemed to confuse him, Ez sending a look a Asriel that practically screamed 'when did she leave'.

"Before Chara." Az said. He shrugged, silently asking her what they should do now.

"No clue." She said. "Want food?"

He shook his head, not hungry somehow. He suddenly started shaking, him seeming to remember something and starting to sob.

"You okay?" She asked. He shook his head, gesturing for something to write on and with.

She got him something, handing it there. He quickly scribbled something down, before passing the things back.

"Okay." Az said, looking at it. It read ' _I was kicked out and beaten by my parents, they weren't the nicest to me… but they were still my parents and some of the stuff they said really hurt._ '

She held him then, not saying anything. He dropped his ice, hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder.

She subtly texted Frisk and Chara, rubbing his back. Chara replied with a 'we'll be right there. Give us five minutes'. He continued sobbing into her shoulder, hugging her tightly, body shaking with each sob.

Frisk and Chara arrived about ten minutes later, Frisk quickly whipping something off of her head.

Luckily, Ez didn't notice what it was or that she did that at all, too busy sobbing into Asriel's shoulder.

They came over, sitting next to Ez, rubbing him. He slowly calmed down with all the comfort being given, but he didn't release Asriel from the hug.

"Need more ice, kid?" Chara asked. He sniffled, shaking his head and not moving otherwise.

"Alright then." Chara said. "We're gonna grab a bite. Az'll get us if ya need anything."

He simply hugged Asriel closer, almost possessively.

She held him, not letting go. "M-m-my w-w-wha-what-e-ever." He mumbled weakly, hugging her tightly as he started relaxing into her.

She snickered as she held him back, not moving. His eyes started drooping as he got tired, clutching onto her, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

"Tired?" She asked. He shook his head 'no'... and then immediately yawned, his body betraying him.

"You can't fool me." She said, grinning. "Well, you can just sleep on me." He seemed to fight falling asleep for a couple seconds, before relenting and falling asleep with his arms still around her, his head moving to her 'pillows' in his sleep.

She blushed slightly, lying down. He snuggled into her in his sleep, looking peaceful.

"Aawww." Chara said, her and Frisk returning. He shifted slightly, not in that deep of a sleep yet, a small whimper escaping him.

"Oh, don't let it get to ya." Frisk said. "Everyone finds love sometime." She seemed to notice that he was actually asleep, him whimpering again, looking like someone saying something one more time would wake him.

"Let's go then.' Chara said in a very soft tone. "I've still got a few more… _things_ to show you."

Frisk blushed, Chara grinning as she was led out.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up still lying on Asriels 'pillows' the next day, curiously groping the, to him, strange soft thing his head was on.

"If you're gonna go that far." Az said, snickering. "You gotta buy me dinner first."

He blinked, looking up at her, a very confused look on his face as he tilted his head.

"You don't get relationship jokes, do you?" She asked.

" _I don't get a lot of things… I wasn't told a lot._ " He signed, a depressed look coming across his face.

"Ah." She said. "Well, a smart move if you're with a girl is don't cop a feel unless she likes it. Or, you're Chara and you don't mind making out heavily with your twin in public."

" _Cop a feel?_ " He asked in sign language, only looking more confused.

"Touch my tits." She said, grinning. "Not that I minded."

" _Does that mean I should keep doing it?_ " He signed, a one hundred percent innocent look on his face.

"Not yet." She said. "You don't want Chara to tease you over it, do you?"

" _Why would she tease me over it?_ " He asked, sitting up on her lap

"You'll understand when you're more… educated." She said, shrugging. "In the ways of… mature stuff."

" _Okay… imma just hug you now_." He signed before doing so.

"That sounds nice." She said, hugging back.

"Soo cute." Chara said, snickering as she came in, arm around Frisk.

Ez blatantly ignored her, hugging Asriel a little tighter.

"Well, I just got back from playing gardener." Chara said, grinning. "I've been plowing for two hours.' Ez gave her such a confused look that it somehow managed to look adorable, him telling that was supposed to be something involving what Asriel just talked about but having no clue what it actually was.

Frisk just blushed, burying her face in Chara's shoulder. Ez turned to Asriel, silently asking her what the hell Chara meant.

"Wait till they're out of the room." She whispered. He nodded, deciding to go back to hugging her, his face in the crook of her neck.

She hugged him back, waiting till they left the room for her to whisper something in his ear. He seemed confused about a couple of the words she said, making a little dread rise in her.

"Okay." She said, "I think it's time I give you a little talk."

" _What kinda talk?_ " Ez signed, sitting up, her sitting up next to him.

"WEll…." She said.

* * *

Ez had a look of understanding on his face for a couple seconds before it went dark red, him hiding his face with his hands.

"Yeah." Az said. "So, that's basically what the twinzies are doing."

" _Isn't that illegal_?" He signed.

'I won't tell if you won't." Az said, shrugging. He nodded in agreement, before realizing something else

" _So what I did this morning._ " He signed, trailing off.

"It's fine." She said. "You didn't know. But, next time, you gotta buy me dinner first."

She snickered at that last part, meaning it was a joke. " _I stole some more money from my parents after they kicked me out_." He signed, smirking.

"Oh?" Az asked. "What are you gonna do with it?"

" _Well, where do you wanna go eat?_ " He signed. " _Because knowing myself, I'll probably 'cop a feel' by accident again somehow…_ _because the world hates me and puts me in terrible and or embarrassing situations_."

"Alright." Az said. "You know, I don't say this to many people, but, you are the exception. All you gotta do is ask."

"Hey, Ez!" Chara called from the other room. "I just thought I'd tell you: if you're gonna fuck Az, she likes tongue!"

"Chara!" Frisk's voice came. "How would you know that?"

"You'd be surprised what you hear from someone when they're drunk." Chara said.

Ez blinked in surprise, tilting his head. " _That was random… wanna go get food now, or…?_ " He signed, tilting his head.

"Sure." Az siad. "But, it's actually not random coming from Chara."

" _It is to me, I barely know Chara_." Ez pointed out, getting up. " _Should we get me something else to wear? I don't really care about how I look, but I think I heard something about making sure I was presentable or something from my parents one time while I was listening in on them._ "

"Just casual wear." Az said. "I mean, we're not gonna go fancy."

" _Then I'm not bothering to change_." Ez signed, putting shoes and socks on. " _Lead the way, you can pick where we eat._ "

* * *

A little while after they got back, there was a knock on the door, Ez instinctively hiding, his parents having always told him to do so.

"You okay?" Az asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

" _Instinct… and I don't like meeting new people._ " Ez signed, only his hand visible from where he was hiding.

"It's probably just Frisk and Chara." Az said. "Those two can't remember their keys to save their lives."

" _Can you go check?_ " Ez signed, his hand still the only thing visible.

"Sure." She said, opening the door to reveal Frisk and Chara, though they were making out.

"Took ya long enough." Chara said, her mouth full of Frisk.

Ez sighed silently in relief, coming out of his hiding place and laying on the couch.

"What's with the hiding?" Chara asked, pulling out a cigarette.

" _I got paranoid you were the cops or something_." Ez admitted, blushing.

"Right." Chara said, chuckling, her cigarette not leaving her mouth. "Like I want the cops here, while I've got both marijuana and booze in my cupboards and me and my twin fuck like rabbits."

" _Why DO you do that?_ " Ez signed, a curious look on their face.

"What"? She asked. "The smoking, drinking, or fucking?"

" _The last one_." He signed.

"Cause she's smokin'." Chara said, putting an arm around Frisk, Frisk blushing.

" _I thought she didn't like smoking?_ " Ez signed confusedly.

"She means she's hot." Az said. "Seems we need another talk."

" _Another?_ " Ez signed in exasperation. " _Fine_."

* * *

" _So… if I said you're a 'smoking hot babe', that's a compliment?_ " Ez signed.

"Yep.' She said. "But, don't say that to just anyone."

" _Okay sweet cheeks_." He signed.

She blushed, caught off guard.

"Which ones were you talking about?" She asked, leaning in seductively after she recovered.

" _Who said I have to talk about just one pair?_ " He signed back, incredibly pleased with himself for making her blush.

"You need to stop hanging around Chara so much." She said, snickering. "Or, at least high and/or drunk Chara."

" _I… don't actually hang around her that much._ " He signed, shrugging. " _But that doesn't mean you're not pretty still_."

"Well, thank you." Az said. "But, those comments are definitely Chara's when she and Frisk are about to break out the ropes and whips."

" _Is that part of the 'kink' stuff you told me about?_ " Ez signed, tilting his head.

"Yep." Az said. "Just… don't go near their room after you see them go in it."

" _Why not?_ " He signed.

"Trust me." She said. He nodded in agreement, before hugging her, accidentally putting his head on her 'pillows' again.

"Having fun?" She asked. He blushed, but didn't move, nuzzling her a tiny bit hesitantly, as if scared she'd make him stop.

"I'm not gonna say stop if that's what you're thinking." She said.

" _I'm more I'm scared of rejection in general… I don't think I could handle it_." He signed, sniffling a little now as he thought of _why_ he wouldn't handle it.

"Kid.' She said. "If it made me uncomfortable, I'd say stop. You're far too innocent to have any perverted reasons for doing it."

He didn't say anything, instead nuzzling her again and holding onto her, silently asking for more comfort.

She gave it, rubbing him gently. "M-my w-wha-wha-whatever." He mumbled, voice going a little hoarse as he talked.

"My Ezzy." She said, chuckling.

He seemed to beam at that, before shifting around nervously and looking up at her, wanting to do something but scared to. He seemed to come to a decision, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, immediately hiding his face in her stomach after.

She blushed a little, smirking.

"That was pretty lousy." She said. This made Ez deflate a little, their face, if it was visible at the moment, would have a sad expression on it.

"Lemme show you a better one." Az said, pulling his lips up to hers, kissing him.

His eyes widened, before he closed them, kissing her back nervously.

"Now" She said when they were done. "Wasn't that better?" His face was red, him nodding and hugging her tightly.

"God, you're an amateur." Chara said, snickering. "Lemme show you a real kiss."

Ez tilted their head, curious.

Chara grabbed Frisk, locking their lips together in a very passionate kiss. Frisk moaned into it, wrapping her arms around her.

"They'll be at that for a while." Az muttered.

" _Should we leave?_ " Ez signed to Az, tilting his head at her.

"Probably." Az said. "Those two are _really_ into each other." Ez got up, holding Az's hand and walking outside the room around the two kissing sisters.

"So" Az sid. "Where should we go?"

Ez shrugged, before looking like he was thinking of somewhere to go.

"Got an idea?" She asked.

" _No… and I don't think I should really go out, considering I'm an 'orphan' now, basically._ " He signed, looking depressed when he signed out 'orphan'.

"Me too, kid." She said, shrugging.

" _Did you ever know yours?_ " He signed, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah." She said. "Chara and Frisk did too."

" _Were they better than mine?_ " He signed.

"Yeah." She said. "You'd have enjoyed 'em. Meeting them wouldn't have been bad either. I mean, if they put up with Frisk and Chara making out in their rooms, they'd be fine with you."

" _I wish I knew what having good parents felt like_." Ez signed, sighing sadly.

"Well" Az said. "I can't fix that, but how about a good girlfriend and two kinky twincestual lesbians?"

" _I guess I can settle for that._ " Ez signed, kissing Az's cheek again.

"Good.' She said, kissing his.

" _Can you teach me how to fight more? Chara and Frisk started, but all I learned how to do is punch and kick… and just punch and kick._ " Ez signed to Az, blushing from the kiss.

"Well" Az said. "You gotta learn how to do that before anything else. They're warming you up to the big stuff."

" _Can we go practice than at least?_ " Ez asked.

"Sure." She said. "Let's go."

Ez smiled, taking her hand and her leading him to the training area.

A/U: Hope you guys enjoyed ;p


End file.
